Harry Potter Overcoming
by lisa-mysecret
Summary: A story that continues straight after OOTP, it has all the characters and new ones, a school play, an outing and a few romances!


*****Okay this is a new story, my first Harry Potter fanfic it's going to continue on from OOTP, please review at the end!***********  
  
Chapter one. The Intrusion.  
  
The rain lashed down on the windows of four Privet Drive. Inside an upstairs window sat a boy staring gloomily out. He could see flashes of thunder in the far distance illuminating the dark sky. He glanced around the room he was sitting in, it was a typical room containing a bed, a wardrobe and a small desk. But on closer inspection there was also many unusual things around, across the floor were scattered books with titles such as, "Quidditch through the ages" and "A history of the dark arts". On the desk stood a large empty birdcage, nothing unusual there except for the copies of newspaper called "The Daily Prophet" that lined its floor, on which moving people walked across pictures. And on the bed lay a broomstick, quite unlike you're everyday broomstick, this one had engravings on the handle, and the twigs had been styled into a crisp shape. But to the boy inside the window nothing about this scene seemed unusual, in fact all of these things seemed pretty boring.  
  
The boys name was Harry Potter and he belonged to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment he was on his summer vacation, and unlike many 16 years old he was hating every moment of it. He was forced to spend his vacation with his aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and there son who all hated magic of any form. But Harry had to stay here for his own protection, it was the only place he was fully safe from an evil murderous wizard called Voldermort.  
  
So Harry against his will was forced to spend endless days at Privet drive thinking of the events that had occurred in his last year at Hogwarts. His thoughts dwelled continually on his godfather Sirius. Harry frowned as he pictured his Godfather in his final moments falling through the arch portal. A portal to where? Harry didn't know but he knew it was some where of no return. Harry attempted to blank away his thoughts, but it was no good they crept in every small gap and crack. He punched his fist into the air in anger, an anger that burned through his blood. He climbed down off the windowsill, and sat on the side of his bed, he picked up his wand and twiddled it in his fingers. His window burst open.  
  
Harry looked in puzzlement at the window, he was sure he hadn't done any magic, not intentionally. Fear swept through him, what if had accidentally opened the window with his wand, "I was thinking about getting out of here what if that caused the window to open". If indeed it had, he would certainly risk expulsion, as this wouldn't be the first time he had used magic outside of school. Just then a small ball flew in the window crashed into wardrobe and dropped onto the floor. What the.. thought Harry. He bent down and picked it up, it was purple and felt warm. It had what looked like a switch and what was unmistakably a small pair of lips. Harry pushed the switch and the mouth sprung to life.  
  
"Harry it's Lupin, hope your well," the mouth spoke, he could hear Lupin's voice clearly and two smaller voices in the background, they seemed to be arguing with Lupin, "Fine, Ron and Ginny say hello to, what I need to tell you is to get your stuff ready because me, Moody, Ron and Ginny are coming to get you soon, probably in about half an hour so get packing. Don't go out before I get there Harry, that's important don't go out. I'll see you later then, bye Harry." And with that the mouth opened up wide and engulfed itself before disappearing.  
  
Harry smiled properly for the first time this summer, he was going to get to spend four weeks free from the Dursleys. He got up and dragged out a chest from under the bed. He picked up his books from the floor and dropped them into the chest. He grabbed up his things from his desk and in his wardrobe and tossed them inside. He heard a laugh from downstairs, it was Mrs Dursley. He jumped down the stairs taking two at a time and walked into the living room. His aunt Petunia was sitting in the living room with Mr Dursley, they paid no attention to him as he entered the room.  
  
"Um, just thought I'd tell you that some people are coming to pick me up in about half an hour." Harry mumbled to them. Both his aunt and uncle twisted around and looked at Harry.  
  
"What you mean some of you're lot! There not coming in here, I won't allow it." Vernon started, but he quickly shut up, he knew that there wasn't much he could do about it.  
  
"When you say some, how many are you talking about?" asked Petunia.  
  
"About 8 or 9," Harry lied, he was amused as he watched uncle Vernon's face swell up, and aunt Petunia was shocked into silence.  
  
"No boy, I'm not allowing 8 or 9 of them into my house, 1 is bad enough. You go back and tell them that you're uncle is not allowing that many into his house, go on," spat Vernon. Harry just stood there looking at them.  
  
"They wouldn't want to come in anyways, I'm sure most of them won't bother." Harry told them calmly. He watched excitedly as Vernon's face turned a deeper shade of purple.  
  
"How are they getting here?" Petunia asked in a high pitched shrill. Harry stared at her, how exactly were they getting here.  
  
"Well it's a surprise," he answered, "They could fly I suppose," Petunia's mouth dropped, "but that would probably be to obvious, maybe flu powder." Petunia and Vernon stood there with confused looks on their faces, "oh but they tried that last time remember and we had the whole problem of the blocked fireplace, I'm really not sure," finished Harry in a conversational tone. His aunt and uncle just sat there looking bewildered. "Anyways I have to go and finish packing," he said as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
As he climbed up the stairs he caught parts of his aunt and uncle's conversation, ".I want you and Dudley to go upstairs and lock yourselves in our bedroom Petunia, and make sure you lock the window.". Harry laughed to himself, did they really believe that a lock on a door would be able to stop a witch or a wizard getting in?.  
  
Harry packed up the last of his things and forcefully sat on his chest to try and close the lid. He looked around the now empty room. It certainly looked tidier than it had all summer, he glanced over at the empty cage standing alone on the desk. "You'll have to come find me Hedwig", he said to himself. He grabbed the bronze handle on the side of his chest, and took hold of the empty birdcage in the other hand and headed downstairs.  
  
Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley sat nervously in the living room. They sat in silence, shooting nervous glances at each other. Harry stood by the window, watching intently for any sign of activity.  
  
Vernon gave an irritable cough, "Late as usual I see. Are you're people ever on time?"  
  
Harry didn't bother replying but just stood watching. The rain was still lashing down hard, and the thunder grew steadily closer. He hoped they weren't flying, but if they were it would explain why they were late. He stared harder out the window, when suddenly the lights cut out in the living room plunging them all into darkness. Harry looked around, his eyes piercing through the darkness. He heard a small whimpering sound coming from the corner where Dudley was sat.  
  
"It's that darn thunder and lightening, I bet the whole street is out," Vernon said loudly. But Harry could see the lights shining through the gaps in the curtains of the other houses. Just as Harry was about to voice this opinion, a loud thud echoed through the house, followed by various smaller thuds and sounds. Harry gripped his wand that lay in his pocket. The thuds moved around, and seemed to come from upstairs. The tension in the living room could almost be cut by a knife it was so thick. All four of them waited in absolute silence unsure what to do.  
  
Harry heard some muffled voices, one clearly was a deep male voice, and Harry could make out the words, "Downstairs.what move.bring it.get ready.". Harry walked slowly towards the living room door, he made out the Vernon's faces in the dark, illuminated by the outside light coming through the window. The thuds were now distinctly heard on the upstairs landing, Harry guessed there was about three of four sets of feet. Petunia had slowly moved across the sofa, closer to Dudley who was breathing so hard that his breath could be heard at the other side of the room. Harry heard the thuds steadily getting louder as one step at a time they made their way down the stairs. When the first person reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry stepped back from the door, pulling his wand out of the pocket, and standing in an attack position. The Dursley's all took a deep breath in as the door flung open, a flash of thunder illuminated a mans face standing on the opposite side of the door, Harry and the man both stood looking at each other with their wand out stretched.  
  
A/N-----Okay that's the first chapter, if you like it please review, if you didn't please review anyways and tell me why so I can work on it! Thanks, lisax----- 


End file.
